


The Missing Piece

by DreamPhoenix1016



Category: The Haunted Mansion (2003)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPhoenix1016/pseuds/DreamPhoenix1016
Summary: The Evers real estate business is booming, they have their friends' daughter working with them when they get a call about a possible client. How will they handle this new challenge? Especially when he seems to be haunted by his past.
Relationships: Edward Gracey/Original Female Character(s), Ezra/Emma, Jim Evers/Sara Evers
Kudos: 5





	The Missing Piece

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fanfic so please let me know if there's anything that needs to be fixed.  
> Enjoy!

Toby Byrd was delivering mail to the people in his neighborhood on his bicycle, as he usually did in the afternoon. His satchel was stuffed full with fliers and newspapers, he was finishing up his regular route, and the load had thankfully lessened since this morning. 

As he went deeper towards the outskirt of town, he saw a dirt path that led to the infamous Gracey Manor, which was said to be haunted. The people in the neighborhood claimed that many people had died within the house and that their souls still lingered. 

Feeling a sudden daring spark coursing through him, he decided to turn down the path. As he rode down the desolate road, he couldn’t help the fear that started to creep up on him. When he finally arrived at the end of the road, he saw a giant gate blocking him from going any farther. The plants surrounding the property grew wild and thick around him, and the trees were barren and the grass brittle. 

The air was still; not a single noise disturbed the silence. No birds sang, nor were there even the sound of crickets. It was almost eerie how quiet it was. 

A shiver racked up his body as he felt eyes burning into him, watching his every move. A crow sat perched on a nearby tree. 

Swiftly he got off his bike and let it fall to the ground as he continued towards the gate. Peering through the gapes, he tried to get a better look at the place. The mansion was huge, bigger than any house he had ever seen before. It looked severely rundown and overgrown with vegetation. 

No one had been to the house in years; it had long been abandoned. Adults warned children to stay away, and it had become a sort of urban legend. Some of the more mischievous kids who dared go near never talked about what they saw or what happened there. 

He contemplated whether or not he should hop the fence and do some exploring to see what he could find. Or to see if there was any truth to the rumors. But before he could make a decision, a strong gust of wind blew harshly in his face. Stumbling backward, he fell to the ground with a yelp. 

He swore that he heard a voice shouting at him to ‘Get out.’ 

Frantically scrambling back to his feet, he snatched up his bike and took off. As he sped down the road, he didn’t notice that he had dropped his bag when he fell, and it now lay on the ground forgotten as the contents inside went flying. 

When the boy was far away from the mansion, a silhouette of an older gentleman dressed as a butler appeared by the gates’ glowing soft blue color. He surveyed the area, making sure that there had been nothing damaged by yet another rebellious child. 

The only thing left behind was the satchel of newspapers that boy had dropped in his haste. 

Among the papers that were flung out was a particle flier that caught his attention; the flier in question was of a real estate business with three pictures on it. One was a dark-skinned man with a somewhat exaggerated grin on his face, while the other was of a woman, also with dark skin, who had a more polite smile. He assumed that they were married, given that the last name on the paper was the same. 

The last picture is what had captured his attention in the first place. It was of a woman who had familiar features to him. She was a replica of a girl he had once known when she lived in this very mansion. The butler stared at the paper, wheels turning in his head. The longer he looked, the more the plan in his head began to solidify and his resolve hardened, the Master must be informed of this.


End file.
